Amicitia
by YTK101
Summary: Hidden from the world are experiments named after the Seven Deadly Sins in "Dante's Inferno." This is the story of Acedia (Sloth) and Invidia (Envy): their individual developments and their first interaction. (Note: I suck at summaries, so you might think this is a bad idea at first, but please give this a chance. I promise to make a better summary.)


Chapter 1: Acedia

 **Experiment 630 Profile:**

 **Name: Acedia**

 **Age: 5 years (physically 16-17 years)**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Sin Representation: Sloth**

 **Abilities: Water Manipulation; Pressure resistant underwater; extreme lung capacity**

 **Description: Dark hair, blue shining eyes, stoic expression; extremely introverted; body physique matched to be similar of that of a swimmer's; has an extreme obsession with water and (oddly enough) mackerel; refuses to interact with other vice experiments at the moment; seems to suffer from melancholy and/or depression**

Walking across the horizon in which land meets water, a young man with a calm expression on his face turned to face the vast ocean that stood in front of him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, admiring the atmosphere that lay before him. The water was filled with tranquility. There were no disruptions that could interrupt the peaceful ambience, no distractions to intrude the water's calmness. It was almost as if it were a second home to the young man. To him, it didn't matter if he was locked in a cell every night, if he was forced to participate in the white coats' weird experiments; just as long as he was able to swim in any body of water that he chooses, he was happy. He preferred it this way, as he did from the beginning of his existence, and will do so for until the end of his days. He exhaled deeply before walking towards the water.

" _Extraordinary! 630's progress is quite extraordinary! Not one clone has survived this long!" An old man in a white coat exclaimed once he reached the young man's cell. The young man looked up from the fish bowl he was given to the glass wall that separated himself from the white coats. The fish bowl contained two fish, one which was entirely black save for a white spot on its head and the other entirely blue. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the old man smiling, and a churning in his gut suddenly formed. He disliked this feeling, and wished that it and the old man would go away immediately. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like either would disappear anytime soon. The old man smiles as he then turns to one of the white coats who accompanied him. "Is 630 developing any abilities as well?" Abilities? The young man scoffed and went back to the fish bowl. It was none of that old geezer's business on whether or not he had an abilities, or anything involving his life for that matter._

" _Sir, the subject is still in its dormant stage. It could take years for it to develop abilities, if perhaps not at all." The old man's smile disappeared, and the young man's stomach churned even faster as he sensed a change in the atmosphere. The old man's voice then changed once he opened his mouth again. "I don't care how much it takes, just make him have abilities! I did not fund this project without getting perfect results!" He then marched away, with the white coats behind him. The young man sighed as he takes out some food for the fish, sprinkling just enough before going to his bed, where he laid down and closed his eyes, waiting for the silent darkness to take over._

" _Alright, 630. Turn the water in this jar into something worthy, will you?" The voice on the intercom says in a tired voice. It has been a couple of hours since the "Ability Training" began and there has been no results from the young man. It wasn't because the young man couldn't perform his abilities, but rather he didn't feel like it. He had a lack of motivation and had to be bribed repeatedly with multiple trips to various water sources. Tired of hearing that annoying voice, he raises his hand above the jar. In seconds, the water rises above the jar and morphs into a fish. There is applause as the young man lets go of his focus on his creation and the exit door opens for him. The water fish then turns into a mess on the floor as the young man simply strolls out without another word._

As he tried to erase the troublesome memories out of his head, the young man was deep into the ocean, swimming down to the reefs and admiring the colors of the coral. Some of the coral had specks of emerald green on them, a color that seems strangely nostalgic for the young man, as if he had seen them before. It doesn't matter, he thought, waving away that longing feeling like a fly. He doesn't need a motivation now, as long as he will be able to do what he wants, the young man feels free.


End file.
